


Два сапога — пара. Эпилог

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Возможно, у Северуса было не так уж многое, но они с Гарри были два сапога пара. Разномастная, но всё-таки пара.





	1. Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of a Kind: Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530228) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Также сюда добавлены, в качестве отдельных глав, 2 последние драббла из этой серии ([Bus to Brighton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601424) и [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067244)).

* * *

Открыв дверь паба, Северус сразу мог определить, что сегодня вечер пятницы: здесь было особенно шумно и людно. В день получения недельной зарплаты деньги жгли карманы очень многим, к тому же на улице моросил холодный дождь, побуждая людей оставаться где-нибудь в тепле.

Северус сел за маленький столик, обращённый ко входной двери, но в то же время находящийся от неё достаточно далеко, чтобы сюда не долетали потоки влажного студёного воздуха, запускаемые в помещение каждым новым посетителем.

Северус заметил несколько знакомых мужских лиц со своего завода, но большинство из них поприветствовало его лишь вежливыми кивками. Всё-таки он был их начальником, да и просто не слыл любителем внерабочего общения.

В одном из углов паба играли в дартс, в другом — кипела оживлённая футбольная дискуссия: мужчина в свитере с символикой «Челси» явно проигрывал спор своим приятелям, в результате чего ему пришлось выгребать деньги из карманов.

Осушив половину своей пинты эля, Северус взглянул на наручные часы и поморщился. К этому времени Гарри уже должен был здесь появиться. Северус попытался убедить себя не волноваться по этому поводу, но у него ничего не получилось: Гарри успел слишком глубоко пробраться в его жизнь.

Несколько месяцев назад Гарри удалось устроиться на полную ставку в продуктовый супермаркет «Ко-Оперэйтив Фуд Стор» в нескольких кварталах от их квартиры. Как результат, у них стало больше денег, но меньше свободного совместного времени. Самой любимой частью дня Северуса были моменты, когда они с Гарри сидели за чайником чая: Северус разгадывал кроссворд, а Гарри читал страничку со спортивными новостями. На это они выкраивали время всегда, даже когда их рабочее расписание совершенно не совпадало.

Если бы понадобилось, Северус бы с радостью зарабатывал, как мог, на жизнь им обоим — и какое-то время именно так и происходило. Но Гарри отличался выраженной тягой к независимости и теперь, когда его вклад в их общий бюджет увеличился, сделался заметно счастливее.

Северус никогда не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь так сильно к кому-то привязаться. Он полностью привык ко второй зубной щётке в ванной и к бритвенному лезвию, остающемуся возле раковины. К кроссовкам под кофейным столиком и к наполовину полной чашке с чаем — совершенно остывшим за ночь — на самом столике. Ко вмятине на подушке с правой стороны кровати.

Гарри умудрился заполнить собой все пустоты в его жизни — и теперь Северус уже просто не мог себе представить, что могло быть как-то по-другому.

На маленькую сцену паба вышла и начала играть какая-то музыкальная группа, и вскоре многие зрители начали хлопать в ладоши в такт мелодии, а из разных углов стали доноситься взрывы смеха. Северус был к подобной музыке равнодушен… но Гарри она нравилась.

Северус со вздохом допил свой эль. Он уже собирался пойти заказать себе новый, как вдруг дверь паба в очередной раз распахнулась — и Северус просто знал, что это пришёл Гарри. Он повернулся к двери — у Гарри на голове была красная вязаная шапка. На мужчине его возраста она должна была выглядеть нелепо, но вместо этого удивительно ему шла.

Гарри зашагал к его столику. По мере того, как он шёл, его улыбка становилась всё шире.

— Взять тебе новую порцию? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону пустой кружки Северуса.

Тот кивнул. Гарри стащил свою шапку (его волосы, как всегда, представляли собой воронье гнездо) и перчатки, и положил их на стол. После чего направился в сторону барной стойки, растворившись в толпе. Северус протянул руку и провёл пальцами по его тёплым перчаткам, вспомнив ту потрёпанную пару, которую Гарри носил в самое первое Рождество, что они провели вместе.

Несомненно, с тех пор многое изменилось. К лучшему.

Гарри вернулся с двумя полными кружками эля и поставил их на стол, а затем наконец снял своё пальто и шарф, и уселся напротив Северуса.

— Твоё здоровье! — провозгласил Гарри, поднимая кружку.

Северус приподнял свою в ответном жесте, и отхлебнул эля, не отрывая взгляда от разрумянившегося из-за перепада температуры Гарри. Тот сделал несколько больших глотков, после чего со счастливым вздохом опустил кружку на стол.

— Пришлось сегодня засидеться допоздна? — спросил его Северус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Лорри нашёл себе квартиру и поэтому пришёл сегодня на час позже. Хорошо хоть, это был не молочный отдел. А ты сегодня ночью работаешь? Или это должно было быть завтра?

Северус снова взглянул на свои наручные часы.

— Искренне надеюсь, что нет — иначе мне придётся уйти отсюда пораньше.

— Спасибо, что согласился со мной сегодня выбраться, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Ты бы, наверное, с гораздо большим удовольствием провёл этот вечер дома, читая какую-нибудь хорошую книгу.

Северус хотел ответить, что, вообще-то, он здесь вовсе не мучился, потому что они занимались чем-то, что нравилось Гарри — и это, в свою очередь, радовало его самого.

— Я не собираюсь отказываться от пинты эля за твой счёт, — сообщил он вместо этого, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

Гарри искренне рассмеялся, а его глаза засияли.

— Это хорошо, — довольно заключил он и развернул свой стул так, чтобы видеть музыкантов.

Сидя в тёплом пабе, слушая музыку и чувствуя рядом уютное присутствие Гарри, а также определённое количество алкоголя у себя в крови, Северус вдруг вспомнил слова своего отца, сказанные ему во время одной из их многочисленных ссор той поры, когда Северус был ещё бунтующим подростком.

«Ты никогда ничего не добьёшься».

Его мысли приняли меланхоличное направление. Северус взглянул на Гарри и обнаружил, что тот за ним наблюдает — и его лицо выражает обеспокоенную тревогу.

— Всё в порядке? Если хочешь, мы можем пойти домой.

Северус покачал головой.

— Следующая партия за мной.

Он поднялся из-за стола и пошёл к бару, снова возвращаясь к своим прежним мыслям. Отец Северуса — уже не в первый раз — был неправ насчёт него. Возможно, у Северуса было не так уж многое, но они с Гарри были два сапога пара. Разномастная, но всё-таки пара — и Северус был вполне доволен своей жизнью.

Нет. Он был счастлив.

Ну, или он выпил слишком много эля, и поэтому чувствовал себя сейчас легкомысленно и глуповато. Бармен поставил на стойку две свежие пинты, и Северус понёс их обратно к столику.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Гарри, наклоняясь к нему, когда Северус снова сел за их столик.

— Да так, просто. Ничего важного, — отозвался Северус, пряча улыбку за своей кружкой с элем.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и, придвинувшись поближе, погладил его по бедру, а затем снова повернулся к музыкантам и стал притопывать ногой в такт очередной песне.


	2. Автобус до Брайтона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Bus to Brighton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601424) by [torino10154](/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154).

* * *

— Ты же сегодня ночью не работаешь? — спросил Гарри. Он точно знал ответ на этот вопрос, потому что уже задавал его Северусу несколько дней назад. Правда, расписание у Северуса на работе часто менялось, так что его вполне могли в последнюю минуту попросить кого-то подменить.

Северус отложил книгу, которую читал.

— Поскольку ты меня об этом спрашиваешь уже в третий раз за последние две недели, я могу лишь сделать вывод, что у тебя какие-то планы.

Гарри молча протянул ему два кусочка бумаги. У Северуса расширились глаза, когда он медленно их изучил.

— Два автобусных билета до Брайтона?

— Я подумал, что было бы здорово провести денёк у моря, — Гарри сунул руки в карманы, не уверенный, понравилась ли Северусу его идея, или нет.

Северус так долго продолжал смотреть на билеты, что у Гарри мелькнула мысль: «Так и с ума сойти можно». Но если уж он что-то и знал о Северусе, так это то, что с ним нужно было быть терпеливым. Если Гарри выждет достаточно времени, рано или поздно Северус сам расскажет, что у него на уме.

Несколько долгих минут спустя Северус наконец посмотрел на Гарри. В его взгляде читалось удивление.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на побережье?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не-а. А ты?

— Тоже нет, — Северус вернул ему билеты.

— Я взял обратные билеты на субботу, — Гарри нервно провёл ладонью по волосам. Он также забронировал для них комнату. Дешёвую, но им ведь много и не нужно было.

— Что ж, в этом случае, думаю, мне стоит начать собирать вещи в дорогу, — отозвался Северус и, развернувшись, двинулся в сторону их спальни.

— Захвати с собой свитер, — крикнул ему вдогонку Гарри. — Я слышал, что по ночам возле моря бывает холодно.

Северус замер прямо перед дверью в спальню.

— Полагаю, что вскоре мы это выясним, — сообщил он, и скрылся в комнате.

Гарри аккуратно сложил билеты и спрятал их в карман. У него на лице играла улыбка.


	3. Доверие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067244) by [torino10154](/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154).

* * *

Северус сидел напротив выходящего во двор окна. У него на плечах лежало полотенце, закрывая рубашку, чтобы на неё не сыпались волосы.

Гарри провёл расчёской по его влажным волосам, после чего легко надавил пальцами на затылок, понукая Северуса немного наклонить голову вперёд. Тыльной стороной своей шеи Северус почувствовал холод ножниц, и поневоле затаил дыхание, услышав первые их щелчки. И вспомнил предшествующий этому всему разговор...

— Нет никакого смысла платить кому-то за стрижку, — сказал Гарри.

— А какой у тебя опыт в подстригании волос? — скептически спросил его Северус.

В ответ Гарри просиял.

— Я стригу свои собственные волосы.

Северуса это заявление не слишком-то впечатлило.

— О. Это объясняет птичье гнездо у тебя на голове.

Гарри рассмеялся светлым радостным звуком, от которого у Северуса почему-то болезненно заныло в груди.

— Клянусь, что я часто стриг своего друга.

— Ну тогда, несомненно, мне нечего опасаться, — сухо заметил Северус.

— Ай, да ладно. Ты же мне доверяешь, правда? — искренность, плескавшаяся в широко распахнутых глазах Гарри, была совершенно очевидной.

Так странно, что, хотя они жили вместе, некоторые вещи всё равно продолжали казаться Северусу слишком личными, интимными. Он и сам толком не понимал, почему его это вообще волновало. Речь ведь шла всего лишь о стрижке. Проблема ведь не могла заключаться в том, что единственным человеком, который стриг Северусу волосы, кроме парикмахера — была его мама.

Правда, дело было скорее в том, что она это делала по настоянию отца Северуса, когда тот заявлял, что Северус начинает выглядеть, как голубой. Это всегда сопровождалось криками и унижением. В итоге волосы Северуса становились короче, но это было единственным, что менялось.

У него сжался желудок.

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — Гарри сел рядом с Северусом. — Я бы и сам не захотел подпускать себя к своим волосам, — добавил он, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Да всё в порядке, — Северус покачал головой и взглянул в эти искренние зелёные глаза. — Я тебе доверяю.

И, как ни странно, это было правдой.

  
* * *  
— Уже почти всё, — объявил Гарри, срезая прядку волос где-то возле левого уха Северуса. — Ну вот. Готово.

Гарри аккуратно снял и свернул полотенце — должно быть, чтобы состриженные волосы не просыпались на пол.

— Я пойду приберу это всё.

Северус встал и направился к ближайшему зеркалу (которое по совместительству было также единственным зеркалом в их квартире). Войдя в ванную комнату, он включил свет.

Он провёл по волосам ладонью, а затем легко тряхнул головой. Он искал неровности, недостатки и несовершенства — и обнаружил парочку — но в общем и целом это совершенно не походило на то торопливое и унизительное кромсание, которое ему запомнилось с детства.

— Ну, что ты думаешь? — спросил Гарри, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и покусывая ноготь своего большого пальца.

Северус посмотрел на зеркальное отражение Гарри. Тот выглядел точно так же, как и всегда: воодушевлённый, немного нервничающий и искренний.

— Я так понимаю, стрижка не кажется тебе совсем уж ужасной, иначе ты бы что-нибудь насчёт неё уже сказал.

Северус развернулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с настоящим Гарри, а не его отражением. Затем медленно поднёс к его щеке ладонь и ласково провёл большим пальцем по колючей из-за щетины коже.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Доверие.

~Fin~


End file.
